


My Everything by Darknyss

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim watches his guide sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything by Darknyss

The usual disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to UPN and Pet-Fly-products (or something). I just used them because I love them. 

## My Everything

by Darknyss  


Jim looked at Blair. The sleeping figure on the couch made his heart race. ~He's so small...~ Jim knew the couch was too small for him, but it always surprised him to see that Blair fitted neatly in it. ~My partner, my Guide, my friend,my...lover~ 

Jim sighed, contemplating the last few months of his life. He'd never loved anybody as much as he loved that sleeping-beauty. He remembered the first time he'd held Blair in his arms. The naked boyish figure had driven him wild. The love-making had been explosive. When he'd woken up the next morning, Blair's sleeping form and angelic face made his heart ache. He'd gathered his lover in his arms and hugged him. "I'm never gonna let you go! Not ever!" When he'd looked at Blair's face, the intense blue eyes were wide open and looking into his, filled with love. They'd kissed, avidly. 

Jim smiled at the remembrances. Simon had been so shocked when he'd found out. He would never forget the look on his boss' face when he had caught them kissing in the car in the parking-lot. But luckily Simon had been reasonable and had accepted it, though Jim could sense his discomfort during the first weeks. Darryl's reaction had been the most surprising one. He'd looked from Jim to Blair and back to Simon with a look of extreme puzzlement on his face. "What? Am I supposed to be surprised now? I knew from the start you guys would get together." Simon's face had been unpayable. 

Often Jim felt a sudden fear he was going to lose Blair. He remembered the first time it had happened. He'd dropped his lover off at the U and was finishing some paperwork at the precinct when he suddenly felt a great fear, a feeling of immense loss and grief, like a part of him had been torn away. He'd grabbed his keys and bolted out of the room, oblivious to the questioning glances of the other officers. In a deathride, he'd raced to Rainier and stormed into Blair's office. "BLAIR!!" He was shocked at the fear in his own voice. "Jim, what's wrong man? You scared the hell out of me!" Blair appeared from behind one of the loaded shelves. He looked worried. Jim took one giant step and almost crushed Blair in his embrace. He buried his nose in his lover's hair and inhaled the herb-like smell. "Jim....what's happening, man..." The words were whispered into the larger man's chest. He hugged the younger man even tighter. He was again surprised at how small and frail Blair was. "I thought I lost you", Jim muttered. Blair looked up, his big blue eyes filled with love and understanding. He smiled: "Even if you'd try, you couldn't lose me. I'm glue, man. I'm your guide, remember?" Jim shook his head. "No Blair, not my guide, my lover, my man." He hugged Blair tightly again.~My own, my all.~ 

The sentinel looked at his sleeping guide and felt the love flowing through his veins. He stepped over to the couch and gathered the small, limp body in his strong arms. Blair's head rested on his shoulder. He could feel the hot breath in his neck and the steady familiar pounding of the heart against his chest. He kissed Blair tenderly on the lips and held him close to him. "You're all mine."he whispered in his lover's ear.."All mine. Now and forever."  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
